Vampire Knight Revenge
by PhantomPandaBearThief1412
Summary: Nicole Sato is new to Cross Academy. She knows Kaname and Yuki both very well but will she be able to fit in with the other vampires and humans?
1. Chapter 1

Vampire Knight Revenge

Chapter One: Day One

A/N:: Love it, hate it, whatever it is just enjoy. And review if you wish~ (^o^)

_Why do vampire's suck blood? Should it be con__sidered a sin? Should they co-exist with humans? So many different questions that don't have reasonable answers._

"Mommy! I'm going to go say hi to mister at the flower store! Is that okay," asked a little girl with short black hair and was wearing a Lolita styled dress which was pink and white. 

"That's fine by me. Just be back before sunset, don't get hurt, and no talking to strangers," the young girls mother told her. 

"Yes mother," she replied while running out the door. 

"Stay safe Nicole!" yelled the mother to the girl who was still running into town.

As she was running she saw a young teen with brown hair that went to his shoulders and brown eyes walking toward her house. She wondered why he was going there especially because she's never seen him before but decided to think nothing of it. When she got to town she walked straight to the flower shop and walked in. 

"Oh why hello Nicole," said the owner of the shop, an old man.

Most of the time he didn't have customers so he was going to be closing down soon but Nicole was to little to understand, but none the less she visited him as much as possible and talked with him for a while before heading home. To her the old man was like a grandpa, since she was told that she wouldn't be able to see her real grandpa for he was going to be gone for a long time.

"

So it's your birthday today isn't that correct Nicole," asked the shop owner.

"Mm-mh," replied Nicole who was smelling the flowers. 

"And how old are you now?" 

"Seven," she said with a smile on her face.

"Oh my, you've grown so much. I remember when you were only three and your mother came in here with you once a week. Feels like just yesterday," he told her. 

She giggled and was blushing a little. 

"Oh that's right I got you a little present," he told her.

The owner went into the back room of the store and brought out a a medium sized box with a ribbon around it and a bunch of holes on the top of the box. He put the box on the floor in front of her and told her to open it. Nicole opened the box and her eyes shined as she saw a little black puppy inside the box start waging it's tail. 

"Thank you mister! I love it! He's so cute," said Nicole who was filled with joy.

"I'm glad you like him. Now you should get home before your mother begins to worry and you get into trouble on your birthday." 

"Yes sir! And thank you again," she told the owner as she hugged his leg. 

He patted her head and she walked out with the puppy who was wearing a collar and leash. When she got home the young boy was there talking with Nicole's mother. Her mother looked more serious then normal so she took her dog into her room where she played with him using her toys.

After a while of the two talking the boy went into Nicole's room. She was sound asleep on the floor and her new pet dog snuggling next to her. He picked her up and walked out of the room with the dog following him. 

"I will be on my way now. Please forgive the sudden inconvenience," the boy told her mother who was sitting on the couch crying.

He bowed a little and walked off with Nicole in his arms and the dog following behind. When she woke up she was on a bed in a place she didn't and it was very dark so it was hard to see. She looked around the room and she found a clock that was lighting up and she read 1:45a.m. She got out of the bed and looked for the door. After searching for a few minutes she found the door and cracked it open. Outside the room the lights were on so she opened the door farther so the light brightened up the room. Outside lying next to the door was her dog she got from the flower shop owner. He looked up and saw her and his tail began to wag in joy of seeing her. She petted him and looked to the right and then to left and she was in a long hallway with no one else around. She walked down the right side of the hallway and it turned out to be a dead end so she walked back and looked inside the room she was resting in and saw the clock now said 1:56a.m. She continued walking down the left side of the hallway as she walked along the pathway of the hall and she ended up in a large room that looked like it was a living room. She saw a woman with long brown hair sitting on the couch with the young teen from before and a man with shorter brown hair standing in front of them. Nicole and the man made eye contact and she looked down right away with a small blush on her face.

"It looks like she woke up," said the man to the other two. 

The young teen and the woman both looked over their shoulder at Nicole who was still looking down. The woman stood up and brought Nicole to the couch with them. 

"Hello. My name is Juuri Kuran. This is my son Kaname Kuran and my husband Haruka Kuran. I also have a daughter but she's asleep at the moment and you'll meet her tomorrow. So what is your name,"she asked Nicole. 

"N-Nicole..." she replied hesitantly.

"And your family name?" 

"S-Sato..."

Juuri smiled and they continued talking. Nicole stayed quiet for a while while the three talked and when ever they asked her something she'd give a short answer or nod. Finally she decided to ask, "where's my mommy?" 

"Your mother is far away and you can't see her anymore," Haruka told her.

"T-Then what about the mister at the flower store," she asked with her eyes starting to water

Haruka just shook his head lightly. "I'm sorry but you can't see anyone you knew before anymore. I know it may be hard but you'll understand one day. I promise."

Nicole just gave a small nod and got off the couch. She walked back to her room where she went back into the bed with her puppy next to her. She thought about what he said and cried herself to sleep.

-Eight years later-

"Nicole-sama please hurry. It will be bad if you're late the first day you enter your knew school," a maid told the now much older Nicole who was fixing her hair to her liking.

"I'm almost done. Please wait just a little bit longer," she replied.

Nicole was wearing her usual Lolita clothing. It was black and red along with striped thigh high socks and little black high heals. She was trying to fix her fringe which weren't wanting to work with her like usual. After about another minute of playing around with them she gave up and just put in a black bow. She grabbed her stuff and was about to walk out the door to her room. She looked back with happy and satisfied eyes. She gave a finally look in the mirror and messed with her fringe one more time and fixed her bow. She walked out and went to her carriage where her maid and driver were waiting. The driver took her suitcases and put them in the back.

"I hope you enjoy your time at the academy Nicole-sama," the maid told her.

"Thank you. I'll be sure to try and visit," she replied while getting into the carriage.

"Hai," she answered and closed the door.

The ride to the academy felt like a long time although it was only supposed to be about twenty minutes. When they got there Nicole stepped out of the carriage and the driver got her stuff.

"I got it from here. Thank you very much," Nicole told the driver as she took her suitcases.

He just bowed and got back on the carriage. As he rode off she waved until he was out of site. She looked back at the academy and looked at it with a smile on her face.

_Cross Academy... A place where humans and vampires co-exist in harmony. This should be very interesting. Now I wonder how many pure-bloods there are. I hope they are nice to me._

Many thought's went through her mind as she walked toward the headmaster's office. Mainly she wondered if she would be able to fit in.

A/N:: My first story I deleted for I ended up disliking it very much. So (in a way) here is my first story. I hope you liked it so far. Thanks for reading if you did. :p

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VK IN ANYWAY. PLEASE SUPPORT THE ORIGINAL STORY. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Vampire Knight Revenge

Chapter 2: Day 2

A/N:: Love it, hate it, whatever it is just enjoy. And review if you wish~ (^o^)

Nicole made it to the headmaster's office without any problems. She was in front of the door and she heard two people talking. One of them was a girl and the other a boy. She heard the guy say that there was two new student and that he wanted to the girl to show them around.

_One of them must be me. I wonder who the other is? I wonder if they're a vampire or if there a human..._

Nicole knocked on the door.

"Oh that must be them," said the guy in a childish type of voice.

The door opened and she saw a guy with light tan hair up in a ponytail and he was wearing a long coat with a green blanket wrapped around his shoulders. She also saw a girl with short shoulder length brown hair and she was about the same size as Nicole, she was wearing what seemed to most likely be the uniform.

"I see you made it here safe and sound! But where's the other girl? I wonder if she got lost," said the guy, "Anyhow I'm Kaien Cross and I'm the headmaster of this school."

"And I'm Yuki Cross. I'm part of the disciplinary committee on this campus," said the girl as she smiled.

"I'm Nicole Sato. It's a pleasure to meet you both," Nicole replied while bowing.

"You wish to be put in the day class is that correct Nicole," asked the headmaster.

"Yes that is correct," she replied.

"May I ask why? You can go into the night class with the other vampires you do realize this right?"

"Yes, I guess you can say I'm afraid. Please at least a week if I can't be allowed to stay in day class."

He hesitated for a second before answering and said, "For a week and if you still wish to stay and you were good I will allow it."

"Thank you so much. I promise you I will be a good student," Nicole said happily.

"Also, if anyone in the night class or the other disciplinary committee member finds out you are a vampire you will switched over right away. Do you understand," He asked her with a bit more of a serious look.

"Yes sir," she answered.

After she answered he went back to his childish personality and grabbed a uniform for Nicole. He handed it to her and Yuki escorted her to the bathroom to change. After changing into the uniform she walked out of the restroom and it fit her perfectly.

"It looks great on you," shouted the headmaster with his childish voice, "Yuki how about you show her around and introduce her to Zero if you see him while your at it."

"Sure," she replied smiling. "Come on Nicole."

Yuki grabbed Nicole's arm and took her outside. She showed her where the night class dormitory was and then the day classes. After that Yuki took her to where the fountain was, then introduced her to Lily a white horse that she said Zero takes care of. After being showed the rest of the school they stopped at the fountain again.

"Hey Nicole, I was wondering... Are you a pure-blood vampire or no," asked Yuki while looking at her reflection in the fountain water.

"Oh... um ya, I'm a pure-blood. Why do you ask?"

"Oh I was just curious. In the night class we have a pure-blood. His name's Kaname Kuran. He's a very kind person. You should meet him if you get the chance. I'm sure you'll like him," Yuki told Nicole with a small smile and blush on her cheeks.

Nicole's eyes were wide after hearing Kaname's name.

_K-Kaname-sama goes here? Wait does that mean that Yuki is... Kaname-sama's little sister?_

"Y-Yuki-chan...," Nicole said, her voice sounding like she's wanting to cry.

"Huh? Nicole did I say something to make you upset," she asked.

"No it's nothing," she told Yuki quietly while wiping away her tears.

"Yuki, why is there a day class student out," asked a tall boy with silver hair.

"Oh she's new here. Headmaster asked me to show her around. Her name's Nicole Sato. Nicole this is Zero the other disciplinary committee member," she told Nicole. 

"Nice to meet you," she told him while bowing a little.

"She should get to the dorms. It's about time the night class came out of class," he told Yuki then walked away.

Yuki took Nicole to her room and told her to sleep well and to be prepared to wake up for school tomorrow.

~Next Morning~

Nicole had been up since four in the morning and it was now seven. She was looking in the mirror trying to figure out how to style her hair.

"Are you ready Nicole," asked Yuki who was knocking on the door.

"Y-Ya I'm coming right now," she answered while getting a book and opening her door.

Her and Yuki made there way to class while Yuki told her about the day class teacher, some of the students, and the night class students. Every time Yuki brought up Kaname she would always smile and Nicole just figured it might have been because she liked him so she didn't ask about it. When they got to class the teacher put Nicole in the seat next to Zero which apparently was a bad things since when she was going up the stairs everyone was giving her sympathy quietly. During class Zero was glaring at Nicole most of the time, but he would once in a while take small naps, then when he woke up again he would glare again at the corner of his eye. 

After a little bit Nicole grew aggravated and stood shouting at Zero, "Is there a reason you're glaring at me like I did something to you?" 

"Nicole stay after class," the teacher said directly after and slammed his ruler on his desk.

In response to the teacher she sat back down and nodded in agreement to the teacher.

After the teacher had talked to her and she was allowed to leave she heard girls screaming. When she looked toward where the screams were coming from she saw it was at the Moon Dormitories where she was told the vampires stayed. She stopped and listened to the girls who were screaming at the top of there lungs. After a few minutes she decided to make her way over there and see what the excitement was all about. When she got there she saw Yuki trying to push all the girls away from the gate although, it didn't look like she was succeeding to well. Nicole was about to go over and help but right when she was going to take her first step Zero appeared and the girls began quieting down and backing away as well.

"Yuki-chan!" shouted Nicole grabbing the attention of both disciplinary committee members and some of the day class students as well.

"Nicole? What are you ding over here," asked Yuki.

"I was wondering what all the screaming was about," she replied smiling.

"Well now you know so go ba-" began the silver haired boy but was shortly interrupted by the gates opening and the girls screaming louder.

Walking out of the gates were students wearing white uniforms. As they walked past all the girls were shouting out names at the top of there lungs.

_So they're the night class... _thought Nicole.

After they left the girls calmed back down and started making there way to there dorms. Nicole however just stood there watching the little bit of visible white uniforms slowly disappear as they walk farther.

_Knock Knock Knock_

"Come in~" said the energetic voice of the head master.

Nicole opened the door and walked into the office.

"Oh hello Nicole. Did you need something," he asked her.

"I would wish to be switched into the night class," she told him.

"Are you sure? You've only been in the day class for one day."

"Yes I'm sure."

"Alright, then tomorrow you will be switched into the night class and you will get everything you need for it as well."

A/N:: My second chapter yay! It took me awhile to upload it though (=.=;;;) Hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reading if you did. :p

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VK IN ANYWAY. PLEASE SUPPORT THE ORIGINAL STORY. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Vampire Knight Revenge

Chapter 3: Night 1

A/N:: Love it, hate it, whatever it is just enjoy. And review if you wish~ (^o^)

-In the Moon Dormitory-

"Ichijo. We're going to have a new person come in today. I want you to let her in, let her know the rules, and show her to her room when she gets here," said the young man with brown shoulder length hair to another young man with bright blonde hair and green eyes.

"Yes Kaname. May I ask the her name" asked the blonde boy called Ichijo.

"It's Nicole Sato. She's a pure blood. Now I'm going back to my room and going to sleep," he replied while walking up the stair way.

After a little bit there was a knock at the door. Ichijo, who was laying lazily on the couch reading his manga, got up and opened the door.

"Hello, I'm Nicole Sato. I was told to come here," said Nicole bowing.

"Ah. Yes, yes. Please do come in," he replied with a bright smile and opening the door more for her.

Nicole walked in, pulling her bag behind her, and looked around, amazed in how much nicer it was then she thought it would be.

"My name is Ichijou Takuma. It's a pleasure to meet you," he said still smiling brightly and closing the door. "Would you like-"

"Where's Kaname at," Nicole asked interrupting Ichijou.

"Eh? O-oh well he's sleeping at the moment, however, you can see him later. I-if you'd like," he replied a llittle shocked.

"No, it's fine. So what were you going to say," she asked.

"Oh yes, would you like me to show you to your room?"

"Yes please. That would probably be somewhat helpful actually."

Ichijou grabbed her bag and showed her to her room. She walked in a sat right on the bed and jumped up and down a little bit. Ichijou set her belongings next to the door and smiled.

"If you need any more help I'm right across the hall. Come and ask anytime," he told her with a welcoming smile.

"Thank you very much," she replied bowing a little.

The blonde boy with green eyes closed the door and Nicole heard his footsteps walk back downstairs.

"Such a nice boy. I have a better feeling about this place then I did before," she said talking to herself.

A/N:: Wahhhh! Gomen T^T This chapter wasn't good at all. But I wasn't sure what to write exactly for this chapter. Hopefully the next chapter will go along smoother than this on and be uploaded sooner as well. I was having so much trouble on this one so that mainly the reason it's so short and it took me a while to do this chapter(plus I was just being a little lazy) I am truly sorry. But I hope you enjoyed it otherwise ***bows*** Thank you for reading if you did. :p

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VK IN ANYWAY. PLEASE SUPPORT THE ORIGINAL STORY. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Vampire Knight Revenge

Chapter 4: Night 2

A/N:: Love it, hate it, whatever it is just enjoy. And review if you wish~ (^o^)

It had been a few days since Nicole had moved into the dorm with the other vampires. She was getting along with them for the most part except for Ruka and sometimes Aido due to her attachment to Kaname and her always hugging him but, other than that everything seemed to be going great. However, she was having one problem... there was another new girl who didn't seem to like her that well, her name was Kimiko. It was never said if she was a pure-blood or not and no one able to tell so they just left her be and let her do her own things. The only problem though was that Kaname had made her roommates with Nicole. Once in a while when everyone was getting ready to go to bed they would start arguing and a couple time a fight had almost broke out -which Ichijou, Aido, or Akatsuki would usually be the ones to break it up. A few times they had brought the problem up to Kaname but, he always said the same thing, that everything would work out and to be patient. However, they had other thoughts of what could happen so they decided to take things into there own hands which ends our summary and brings us to present time.

"Nicole-sama. Please get up. It's almost time for class and you need to get ready before we're late," said a golden blonde, blue eyed teen while shaking Nicole's shoulder.

Nicole grabbed her blanket and covered up turning back toward the teen.

"Oi... Nicole-sama... It's time to get up. Everyone's already left," he repeated while pulling the blanket half way off of her.

Nicole's eyes looked into the golden blondes' eyes and she closed her eyes and laid her head back down. "Ten more minutes, please Aido-kun," she told him as she pulled the blanket back on her.

"Cannot do," he answered as he tugged the blanket again this time pulling it off her completely. "In ten more minutes we would end up being late."

"That's fine by me. As long as I'm not late alone," she replied trying to find the blanket.

Aido put the blanket on the floor beside him so she couldn't reach for it. "No. You'll end up being late alone. I can't risk being late so I'll just leave you here," he told her, lying but still making sure it sounded like he meant it.

"Eh? Liar!" she said as she shot up.

"Nope. One hundred percentile the truth. Now get up and get ready before I leave you," he told her as he walked out of the room.

Nicole got out of bed and got her uniform. She got dressed within about ten seconds and brushed out her long black hair that went to about the end of her back and ran out of the room of her new room. She began to head outside til her wrist was grabbed by the golden blonde teen.

"See that didn't take you that long," he said with a smirk and letting go of her wrist.

"You little liar!" she shouted realizing what he in the room was a complete lie and walking off.

"Oi, oi. It was only a small lie so we wouldn't have to be late. It was to help us," he tried explaining and following close behind her.

Nicole stopped walking and looked at Aido. "Fine! However expect payback," she told him in a playful song way and then continued to walk ahead of him.

He stood there for a few seconds trying to think of what she might do and caught up with her after he couldn't think of anything.

When they exited the gate there wasn't the usual yelling and shouting that was normally happening when they came out.

"It's quiet... This is different," Aido said trying to break the silence between them.

"Yes, because it's so wonderful when there is day class students screaming and shouting everyone's names and occasionally throwing gifts at us," she replied in a sarcastic way.

It got silent again for a few moments as Aido notice the anger still in her voice from him lying.

"So why did you go into the day class first?" he asked deciding to try a new subject.

"I didn't wish to deal with my kind," she answered still irritated and in a somewhat cold tone.

Once again this caused Aido went silent. This time from not knowing what to say or how to react to what she just said.

Nicole realizing what she had said was kind of harsh spoke again, "Gomen... I didn't mean that in the way it came across. I love vampires and I definitely enjoy my time in the night class it's just... I've had a couple of incidents happen to me and it made me not to comfortable around other vampires," she said in a much sweeter voice.

"I understand," he replied as they walked up to the classroom door.

Aido opened the door and let Nicole walk in first and followed after her.

"Darn. And I was really hoping you weren't going to make it," Ruka said to Aido.

Aido went to his seat and the two began arguing. Nicole went to her seat as well which was about four rows behind where Aido sits.

"That's what you get for waking up late," said Kimiko who had a seat right next to Nicole.

"Why are you seating here?" Nicole asked in an aggravated voice.

"I felt like sitting next to you. After all we're no longer roommates so we can't argue and fight. Plus I wanted to talk with someone and everyone always has someone to talk with," she said not making eye contact with Nicole.

_Is she trying to be my friend?_ Nicole thought to herself.

"Don't take this the wrong way. I don't like you anymore than what I did from when I first came. I just need some stuff off my mind," she told Nicole as if she had read her mind or something.

"What did you wish to talk about then?" asked Nicole hesitantly.

"Be my roommate again for the night and then I'll tell you," she answered standing up. "That is all," she continued and then walked away to her original seat.

_Is everyone in this class weird...? _ Nicole asked herself.

After class ended the class began to leave at separate times. Some in groups, some alone, and some in a pair. Shiki and Rima were the first to leave and then Kaname and Ichijou followed not to long after. Ruka decided to leave when Kaname did so she left as well. A few guys and girls left as well. Next Aido and Akatsuki were about to leave. Nicole grabbed Aido's hand to stop him from leaving.

"Is something wrong, Nicole-sama?" asked Aido.

"Tonight I wish to share a room with... her if that's alright," she said letting go of his hand and looking over at Kimiko.

"Sure. I'll stay with Akatsuki. If something goes wrong we'll be next door," he told her. "Is that all?"

Nicole nodded and watched them walk out. Everyone else left sometime after and Nicole and Kimiko were the last to leave.

"Do you like him?" asked Kimiko out of random.

"Eh? Who?" Nicole asked confused.

"Aido Hanabusa," she answered.

"No! No! Of course not! Wh-what made you think that...?" she asked.

"Nothing. Just a question. What about Kain Akatsuki?" Kimiko asked.

"No," Nicole replied.

"Ichijou?" Kimiko asked looking at Nicole slightly from the corner of her eye.

Nicole just shook her head.

"Okay," Kimiko said and walked faster ahead.

Nicole stopped where she was and watched Kimiko walk away with a confused look on her face.

_What in the world was that all about...? I sure hope the whole night won't be like this..._ Nicole thought to herself. After a few more seconds of standing there Kimiko wasn't in her sight so she decided to continue walking.

When Nicole got to her room she saw Kimiko already in her pajamas and sitting on one of the beds.

"Took you long enough to get here," Kimiko said while painting on of her nails.

"I felt like enjoying the night. Is there a problem with that," she replied while closing the door.

"I never said there was. Now then, we should talk about something," Kimiko said.

"Like what?" asked Nicole while sitting on the bed.

"I don't know why do you think I told you," she said while closing the nail polish.

"Since how you were so into this one the way out of the class... Do you like someone?" Nicole asked out of desperation of needing a subject.

-Meanwhile in the next room-

"They're surprisingly quiet," said Akatsuki.

"Ya. Hey we so go over there!" suggested Aido.

Akatsuki looked at Aido and shrugged. "If you go I'll go I guess," he told the golden blonde teen while scratching the back of his head. "Just don't do anything stupid."

The two boys got up and went to the room next door and knocked.

"He's... alright I guess. I won't say I'm totally in love with him... but I guess I kind of like him..." said Nicole on the other side of the door.

Aido, upon hearing what she had said, had his ear up against the door trying to listen closer to what they were saying.

"Hanabusa? What are you doing? If you're cau-" he started but was interrupted by Aido shushing him.

Inside the room got quiet and Aido no longer heard the girls talking.

"They stopped," said the golden boy in a whisper.

-Inside-

"He's... alright I guess. I won't say I'm totally in love with him... but I guess I kind of like him..." Nicole told Kimiko.

They were now sitting on the floor playing with each others' hair.

"But he's an idiot sometimes," said Kimiko.

"I know but-" she began but stopped herself after hearing Akatsuki's voice outside the door.

Nicole stood up and made her way quietly toward the door and listened.

"They stopped," Aido whispered just loud enough for Nicole to be able to tell who it was.

She swung the door open and yelled, "What the hell are you doing listening in on us?"

"The better question would be how long were you there?" Kimiko asked standing up.

"Y-yeah that's true... How long were you two there?" she asked again and had a light blush on her cheeks.

"Not that long I guess. I only heard one thing although-" he began.

"What? How much did you hear?" Nicole asked interrupting him and her blush becoming a bit bigger.

"I don't know who you were talking about," he said finishing his sentence.

"Well, what is it you want?" Kimiko asked standing in front of Nicole.

"Just to see how everything was going. There was no arguing or fighting so we got curious," Aido answered.

"Do you two want to come in then?" she asked the two boys.

"Sure," the golden blonde, blue eyed teen answered with a bright smile and letting himself in.

"If you don't mind," said the strawberry golden blonde, amber eyed one as he walked in following Aido.

The rest of the night the four of them chatted, talking about all sorts of subjects until about four in the morning which is when they began to get tired. So Akatsuki and Aido let the two girls sleep on the bed while they were going to sleep on the floor.

"No, no. You guys can take the other bed. Kimiko and I can share a bed," Nicole told both Akatsuki and Aido.

Aido and Akatsuki looked a each other and looked back at the two girls who where already laying in bed together. So they decided to not say anything and let the two be.

Nicole was the first of the four to wake up after their long fun night. She sat up and looked at the floor and saw Akatsuki still sound asleep. She then looked at the bed that was next to Akatsuki and saw Kimiko asleep there.

"Aido must have went to the other room," said Nicole to herself.

She set her hand down and felt something that didn't feel like neither a bed nor a pillow. She looked at what was under her hand and saw Aido laying there. Her face turned red and not knowing what to do or say she got up and left the room and went to her original room that Kaname had placed her in -the room next door.

A/N:: The most I've done in any of my chapter's yet! (*o*) I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Kimiko is made after my friend and I haven't really set her up in my mind yet so for her I'm just going along with it. Please continue reading if you like it. I'll be trying to add a few more chapters before I have to go back to school. Please tell me if I did anything wrong in any sort of way. Whether it's spelling, grammar, or a detail about a character. Thanks for reading if you did. :p

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VK IN ANYWAY. PLEASE SUPPORT THE ORIGINAL STORY. :)**


End file.
